Bedtime Story
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: Anna asks Bates to read to her in bed.


**A/N****: **For AwesomeGreenTie, who merely mentioned that she would love for a certain someone to read to her in bed, and I ran with it. I don't think she minds though. ;) A big thank you to Downtonluvr, for looking this over for and for her suggestions.

Here's to hoping that writing these one shots will help me get past my writer's block on my multi-chapter fics! Fingers crossed. In the meantime, hope you enjoy this. xo

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Banna, or Downton

* * *

"John?" Anna gained her husband's attention as she walked from their washroom into the bedroom. John blessed the summer, for it meant his irresistible wife wore her light nightgowns. At least for a few minutes, he smirked to himself.

John Bates had been out of prison for almost a year now, and he and Anna had not wasted a single moment of their time together since. They'd made a vow to each other the day of his release that they would live every day to it's fullest. And they had most certainly lived up to that vow. John could not believe that after a year together Anna still craved him the way she did. He knew his desire for her would never fade, but for her to want him just as badly amazed and delighted him more than words could express.

"Hello, Mr. Brooder. Are you with me?" Anna teased, pulling him from his less than proper thoughts. She'd climbed into bed beside him, and he moved to close his book and set it aside.

"I'm sorry love, I was caught in my head for a moment." He gave her his best smile that she knew was only for her. She'd told him countless times how that smile affected her. Therefore he was slightly shocked when she stopped him from placing his book on the nightstand.

"Anna? What is it?"

She blushed which took him by surprise. Over the course of their year together Anna had gained a sense of confidence that meant it was quite rare that he ever saw her blush. He noticed then that her eyes were tired tonight. She worked so hard, his sweet Anna, and of course he was perfectly content to simply hold her while she fell asleep. He pushed thoughts of anything else aside, focusing entirely on her.

"I was wondering...if you would read to me?" She sounded so shy, and absolutely adorable.

"Read to you?" He chuckled.

"Yes. I love the sound of your voice. Would you mind?"

John couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed his lovely wife with every ounce of tenderness he possessed. She held him to her for a few seconds, allowing him to savor the moment before she released her hold on his neck.

"Of course I don't mind. Anything for you, my darling."

He settled in, opening his book in one hand and holding out his other arm for Anna to snuggle up beside him. She wrapped her arms around his middle, and rested her head on his chest. John heard her sigh with contentment as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He read aloud which was odd at first; he was so used to reading to himself...years alone meaning his books were his only form of escape or companionship. Since Anna had brightened his life he'd read less, but still found solace in the pages of a book during the more difficult seasons of their lives. It was nice now that he could read simply for the enjoyment of it. He was happier than he had any right to be, and that helped him to appreciate the hobby more than he ever had before.

It just so happened that the book he was currently reading had taken a rather romantic turn in the last few chapters. John was glad of it….Anna never had a chance to read for herself, as much as he tried to encourage her she was always busy with some other task. He wanted her to experience the magic of transporting herself into another world. Maybe this would be a new habit for them, her asking him to read to her. He certainly didn't mind it.

John read through to the next chapter, and things took a rather unexpectedly racy turn in the book. He continued reading, but felt Anna's breathing increase and her heart rate pick up tempo. It was by no means graphic, but it was certainly heavily implied what was happening. He found his voice had taken on a rather rough tone as he read, but he didn't make any moves to stop it or readjust. Simply kept on reading.

He jolted to a stop when he felt her hand graze against him in a very intimate place, and come to rest on his upper thigh. _Did she do that on purpose?_ He looked down to see that she hadn't moved an inch otherwise from watching him read. She did note that he'd stopped however, and looked up at him.

"Why did you stop John? Keep reading." She said innocently, although her cheeks were slightly flushed. He shook his head and kept going. Letting the intimate nature of the chapter ease back into his voice. He didn't get much further before Anna abruptly removed the book from his hands.

"I think that's enough reading for one evening, Mr. Bates."

Oh God...the way she said his surname in that moment told him exactly what was coming for him, but he couldn't contain his surprise at the sudden turn in her demeanor.

"Was my telling of the story not to your satisfaction, Mrs. Bates?"

She practically growled at him as she placed the book on the nightstand, and moved to straddle his waist.

"Oh it was quite satisfactory."

"Love, I thought you would be too tired tonight?" He managed to say before she began attacking his neck with her lips.

"After that? Oh no, Mr. Bates, I am _very_ much awake. The way you described that couple, and hearing you read what they were doing...how they were loving each other….it was almost more than I could handle." Anna was keening, and John couldn't hold her off any longer. He reached for the hem of her nightgown, and unceremoniously pulled it over head and threw it onto the floor. She aided him by reaching her arms above her head, and then assisting him with his clothes as well.

It seemed that their hands were everywhere all at once. Rubbing and pulling, biting and soothing each other until both of them were so desperate that they were practically thrown over the edge by anticipation alone.

Wrapping his arms around her back he moved them so his body covered hers, both of them moaning as she adjusted her legs around his waist.

"Please…" She whimpered.

He leaned down and ran a series of hot kisses down her jawline and neck. "Tell me what you want Anna." He whispered against her skin. "Tell me what you need, as if you were writing it in a novel for me to read."

She arched into him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to tease her much longer before he gave in. Her moans echoed throughout the room as she desperately tried to ride him from beneath. He lavished her neck, collarbone, and breasts with kisses. Taking his time when he reached her breasts. As he slowly pulled one nipple into his mouth, and began sucking he felt her fingers tangle in his hair. The pull on his scalp with an intense sensation. Everything was intense with Anna. Knowing that he was reaching his breaking point, he prompted her further.

"Tell me Anna. Tell me now. What do you want?" He kissed his way back up the center of her chest, underneath her chin, and came to hover right above her swollen lips. "Tell me." He whispered, their labored breaths mingling.

"I want you, husband. I want you forever." Her eyes shifted then from dark lust, to a love so intense that he felt the weight of it on his very soul. These moments with her weren't just about physical gratification, it was so much more than that. It was about sharing themselves, and displaying their love in a way that was unique to them and them alone. No one would ever see that look in his eyes when his soul was completed by the joining of their bodies. No one would ever hear the sounds she made when she reached the pinnacle of pleasure. No one would ever feel the intensity of this moment; no one but them.

"You have me love, forever." And with that he joined them together and fulfilled every thought that had just passed through his mind. They moved together with an ease that came with experience. They had learned what brought the other the most pleasure, and it was a glorious feeling that they could communicate in this way without the use of words. Words were a remarkable thing. Reading them, hearing them spoken….but there were times when words were not needed. And in these moments of passion between him and his wife John relished in the fact that he was able to make love to her without words. Simply able to show her with his body how much he adored and worshiped her.

She always joked that he could read her like a book, and it was times like this when he knew she was right. He read her as he moved above her; watched her facial expressions, listened to the pitch of her moans and cries of pleasure, felt the way her hands always scraped down his back and rested on his behind when she was right on the brink of release. He knew exactly when to give and when to take. When to pace his thrusts and when to pick up speed.

They reached their peak together, and John collapsed beside his beautiful bride with a heavy moan of satisfaction. He played with her hair while they waited for their breathing to return to a normal pace. She'd turned her head towards him, and was running her hand leisurely up and down his forearm.

"Well, Mr. Bates….I think I'll have to ask you to read to me more often." She giggled, and he was lost in her. She was always stunning to him, but there was something about the way she smiled right after they made love that took his breath away.

"I think I quite agree." He returned her laughter. Moving his hand from her hair, he ran his fingers lightly down her cheek and cupped her face. "You are so beautiful." He whispered to her.

She squeezed his forearm lightly. "You aren't so bad yourself….and I must say, you are quite the orator. Both in words, and in actions." She sealed her statement with a kiss that he was only too happy to return.

Hardly any more words were exchanged that evening as they chose to express themselves through actions instead, but there were many more occasions when Anna would ask John to read to her. And he was always more than willing to grant her wishes….forever.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
